In casinos and other gaming institutions, betting tables often seat up to seven players and a table operator, or dealer. Each player makes their wager by placing casino tokens on a designated location on the table. Casino tokens, also referred to as “chips,” “checks,” or “cheques,” are small disks used by a player in lieu of currency. The tokens are interchangeable with money at the specific casino or gaming institution in which the tokens are used. It is common for casinos or other gaming institutions to provide unique tokens, each identifiable by particular colors and markings on the face and lateral side edges thereof to represent specific monetary values. The dealer is often responsible for determining the wager value of a stack of gaming tokens placed by a player.